Vignole
Prep Time: Cook time: Serves: 6 Description This dish is a great way to incorporate all the fresh vegetables of spring from wild asparagus to roman artichokes & sweet fava. The dish originated in Rome, they called it vignarola or vignole but it can be found here as well in Le Marche. It's a versatile dish that you can make as a primo or pasta dish or as a stew/soup by adding more vegetable stock (and a good hunk of crusty bread). We ask just one thing of you - Please, please use fresh pasta in this dish - it will make it much softer & worth the effort or cost - you will taste the difference. We use spaghetti alla chitarra or tagliatelle (local pastas), but if you can't find those types just try regular spaghetti, linguine or fettuccine. Ingredients * 12 – 16 oz of fresh pasta * 4 – 5 small artichokes * sea salt and pepper * 1 leek, outer leaves removed, cut into 3-inch lengths, washed * ½ lb chard (or other nice leafy greens) * extra virgin olive oil * 1 small white onion, chopped * ¾ cup of vegetable stock (add another ¾ cup if you are making into a stew) - use the water you will using to blanch the veggies in. * 12 oz fresh shelled peas * 12 oz of fresh shelled fava (or half a grocery bag full of the beans) * one bunch of asparagus * small bunch fresh mint and parsley Directions # Put artichokes into a pot of cold, salted water and bring to a boil. # Boil for about 10 minutes or until tender (you can check by inserting a knife into the heart) and drain (tip: Jason puts a plate on top of the boiling water of artichokes so they don't pop out and stay under water!) # Allow to cool, then peel off the outer leaves until you find the pale tender ones, remove the choke (fuzzy white parts) using a spoon. # Cut the hearts into quarters. # Fill the pot with new water, add salt and bring to a boil. # Blanch the fava beans for a minute, remove from water with a slotted spoon. # Blanch the leeks for 3 -4 minutes, until tender, and the chard until just wilted. # Heat a large saucepan, big enough to hold all the ingredients, and add a good splash of oil. # Cook the onion, low and slow for about 10 minutes until soft. # Cut the tough parts of the asparagus off the bottom and discard, cut into quarter inch pieces. # Sauté for 2-3 minutes with onion. # Then add vegetable stock (the water used to blanch the fava, leeks and chard) and the peas, bring to a boil. # Simmer for about 10 minutes, until the peas are cooked and soft. # Chop leeks into strips, run a knife through the chard and stir into the pan. # Add the artichoke hearts and fava beans and let simmer for a few minutes. # Finish with salt and pepper to taste a small bunch of chopped fresh mint and parsley. # Add a few glugs of olive oil. # Toss with pasta and drizzle with a bit more olive oil for the bright flavors and colors of spring! sprinkle with fresh grated Parmesan or grana padano. Note: You may need a few spoonfuls of pasta water if the dish looks too dry. Category:Healthy Recipes Category:Pasta Recipes Category:Italian Recipes Category:Main Dish Recipes